


Sugar, Spice, and not so Nice. (Supernatural)

by KnowledgeOfNonsense



Series: Sugar, Spice, Not So Nice [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Past, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I claim that shit, Lawyer, Not-So-Nice, Secrets, Sexy Times, Smut, Spice, Stripper, Sugar, Unexpected Pregnancy, What's up - Freeform, beware please don't put yourself through any trauma to read these, blind, emotion, laughing, love you, mentions of abuse, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnowledgeOfNonsense/pseuds/KnowledgeOfNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Second installment of the "Sugar, Spice, and not so Nice" Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam Winchester - Sugar

Trying to keep your feelings secret for the past 3 years had been a tiring, stressful, and frustrating journey.

You'd met the Winchesters while jogging one night, threatening to call the cops due to them violating a grave while they were trying to take care of a restless spirit. Of course, at the time, you'd had no clue what they were doing was the right thing, not ransacking some poor soul's bones for money or sick pleasure - it was strictly business. 

Dean had right away snatched the cellphone from your grasp, and when you'd chosen flight in the split decision to run and get help or stay and fight, you were quickly embraced in a strong set of arms - Sam's arms.

In order to get him to release you, they made you agree to just stay and let them explain. They started off with some bullshit story about how they were federal agents who were doing a skeletal autopsy to confirm a past death that was helping a current case. You being you, immediately called them out, asking why the hell they'd chosen to investigate during the middle of the night, with no proper light or equipment, AND a jug of gasoline which was obvious for burning.

Dean had slightly admired your ability to spot the little details they'd gotten wrong in their hassle to try and convince you what they were doing was apart of a legal job.

After about an hour of sitting next to an open grave, after the bones were burned of course, Sam and Dean explained everything they could think of.

You'd always suspected that ghosts and ghouls and monsters were real, mainly because you'd sworn up and down you saw a werewolf one time on a hike, a ghost in your grandmother's apartment, and two vampires at a bar, but you'd sort of just brushed it off as an overactive imagination.

You'd begged for them to teach you to hunt, mainly because you were alone to begin with, no steady job, and living out of your car was not the life you yearned for. You wanted to make a difference, to help save the world like they did. Even if they didn't let you stay with them, just teaching you the basics would be enough to send you on your way.

That didn't happen, seeing as the boys enjoyed your company and constant optimism and sarcasm. Dean and you especially clicked - soon becoming the best of friends. You'd even taught him how to make pie so he'd stop begging you to do it, but seeing as you were the queen of baking, he still managed to sucker you into making him pies more times than you'd like to admit.

Sam however, you were nervous around Sam. Not because he scared you, but because you were attracted to him almost as soon as you'd met that night. His tall build, his god-like body, his dimples, but most of all his eyes. The attraction for him grew as you got to know him better - how sweet he was, how adorable he looked when he was buried in a book researching for a hunt, or how innocent he looked when sprawled out fast asleep on a motel bed when you three were travelling.

Once your feelings became stronger, you tried to keep your distance, not wanting him to find out, mainly because you didn't want things to be awkward, or have to face him if he rejected you. Dean had cornered you one night after you'd made the excuse not to go with Sam to grab dinner, demanding what the hell was up with you.

You didn't have to say more than three words for it to click - for Dean to realize what you were hiding. You begged him not to say anything, to which he said he wouldn't, but he also encouraged for you to "grow a pair and talk to him before it's too late". 

That was three years ago.  
That conversation with Dean, was THEE YEARS AGO.

You'd been able to stay close with Sam without your feelings becoming even slightly evident, a major feat in your opinion considering all through grade school, middle school, highschool and half of college you'd never been good at hiding ANYTHING, always resulting in embarrassment or heartbreak. 

You woke up that morning, feeling a bit sad. Sam had been talking to a girl lately, a girl named Melissa. They'd met when investigating a string of unidentified murders, and she'd given Sam her number on the spot. She was gorgeous, tall, long wavy blonde hair, warm brown eyes and a dream body.

You yourself were completely incompetent in comparison to her - shorter, in good shape due to hunting but still not a model body, your hair greasy more often than not due to not getting the chance to shower or take very good care of your appearance. Plus you were more of a friend in his eyes, that's what you always were. A grade A female wing man to help build them up to get laid.

You sighed, stretching, nearly whacking Sam in the face. He must have gotten in late. You normally would take the couch in the motels you three stayed at, but this one didn't have one. You'd assumed with Dean out at the bar all night and Sam out with Melissa, you'd be able to get away with taking the bed.

You truly didn't mind rolling over to see Sam's sleeping face - his beautiful fucking face. You found yourself reaching out to brush some of his long hair out of his face, but the movement caused him to mumble something, and before you knew it you were pulled into a tight embrace, Sam burying his head into your neck like it was a pillow.

You didn't move, holding your breath as you waited to know he was still asleep. 

He must have thought you were Melissa. That's why he was holding you, he thought you were her.

You finally breathed out, unable to hold it in any longer, but your air blew onto his neck, causing him to mumble something you barely heard, due to it being muffled in your skin.

"Y/n it's too early." You managed to hear, and you blinked in confusion. Did he know he was holding you right now? Or was he subconsciously complaining about you walking in on him cuddling Melissa or something. Yeah, that had to be the reason, right?

"Stop being so stiff and go back to sleep." He said, sitting up from your neck and looking at you drowsily, a small pout on his lips. You blinked, completely stunned silent while you looked at him.

"Sam are you drunk?" You finally asked, and Sam shrugged, his arms refusing to let you go from his embrace.

"I unno..." He mumbled again, and you had to stifle a laugh. 

"You're drunk, Sam." You concluded, and he huffed.

"Doesn't matter." He defended, and you rolled your eyes.

"Why are you drunk here instead of out with Melissa?" You asked, unable to keep the hint of jealousy out of your voice when you said her name. You just hoped he was too intoxicated to notice.

"Because I like her as a friend. Not someone to cuddle." He replied simply. 

"You knew it was the booze talking, but you couldn't help but notice the way your stomach fluttered when he said that. 

"Plus she tried to fuck me, and I was like "nuh uh no way" because I lov- He stopped, seeming to sober up a little bit as he clamped his mouth shut.

"what Sam?" You whispered, not knowing if this was a dream or not. You could've sworn...

"Y/n why don't you love me? You avoid me as much as you can whenever it's just us you never make eye contact. Is it because I'm not Dean?" He asked, and your eyes widened in shock.

"Sam why...why do you think that? Me and Dean are like siblings, I'd never..." You began, but he shook his head.

"You don't have to hide it from me Y/n, I know when I'm beat." He said with a sigh, releasing you from his grasp and moving to roll over.

You didn't even have the time in your mind to stop yourself or hesitate - you reached and took his shoulder, rolling him back to face you, then kissed his lips softly.

The kiss didn't last long, because you pulled away, shocked at your own actions. What this man did to you - it was insane. You were always so confident, so sarcastic and funny and had no inhibitions. But around Sam, you wished you could look better, you wanted to impress him, and that made you nervous and feel pressured by yourself.

"Y/n..." He murmured softly, reaching to run his hand through your hair. You closed your eyes, leaning in to press your forehead to his. You had to be dreaming. 

"I love you Sam...Dean...he's been trying to get me for three damn years to tell you but I was so scared you..." You said, shaking your head helplessly.

"Y/n...I love you too." He whispered, leaning in to kiss you, deeper and more passionate this time. You smiled against his lips, threading your fingers through his hair. 

"Go to sleep drunky. We can makeout when you're sober." You teased after pulling away. He groaned in frustration.

"C'mon I'm not even drunk anymore, you sobered me up." He said while winking. You laughed softly, sitting up and pulling him to his feet.

"Prove it then." You challenged, crossing your arms over your chest as you nodded for him to stand.

"How?" He asked, noticeably wobbling a little already.

"Walk a straight line to the bathroom." You said simply. "If you're so sober, it shouldn't be a problem." You added, raising an eyebrow.

Same, determined, stubborn bastard he was, held out both arms, starting to walk toward the bathroom. His legs seemed like they'd give out at any second, so you quickly rushed forward and pulled him to sit back down on the bed.

"C'mon, just cuddle at least?" He pleaded, and you nodded, laying down. He crawled up to rest beside you, pulling you in close as he sloppily kissed the top of your head.

"I love you Y/n" He mumbled again, and you stifled a soft laugh, still not believing this whole situation.

"Love you too, Sammy."


	2. Unfortunate but temporary hiatus

Very sorry to say this but some stuff has occurred in my life that's kind of left me rattled and scared and such, which could evolve into a restraining order. I haven't had any sort of motivation to write due to the occurrence, so I owe it to you guys to give a heads up that I won't be active for a certain bit of time - I may only need a few days to relax and pull away, or I may need a week or two. I don't know yet - it just depends on when I get the motivation or urge to write again.

I'm so sorry for any inconvenience or disappointment this may cause, and but nope you all understand. 

You're all amazing, and I really aim to be back within a few days, but it all depends on my personal wellness and comfort to be able to sit down and write without feeling nervous to write certain topics requested.

Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I'm so sorry this isn't an actual chapter update l. 

Love you guys, thank you again and please take care and try not to hate me too much. <3


	3. Dean Winchester - Sugar

"You're insane, Y/n" Came a gruff response to your fifth time begging him to cooperate.

"Tell me something I don't know, Dean, now please come on! You know you want to!" You retorted, blocking Dean's path when he tried to move past you to get outside. There was no way you were going to let him get away without caving and giving you what you wanted.

"Guys like me don't do that crap, you know that" He said, what was that, the fourth time he used that excuse to get out of attending a simple date with you? After all, he'd been your boyfriend for the past year, and you just wanted ONE normal date with him - Dean Winchester.

"Oh come on, don't be a stubborn ass, Dean! It'll be fun I promise!" You begged again, wrapping your arms around his neck and standing close to him, trying to get him to look you in the eyes.

He knew.

He knew EXACTLY what you were trying to do. The second he made eye contact and saw your beautiful (Y/e/c) gaze, pleading silently, he'd cave. So, he stubbornly looked everywhere but at you. Focusing on a little squished bug on the wall that housekeeping had yet to clean, the slightly crooked painting hanging on the wall that was an attempt to make any guest feel more "at home" when it instead felt more like a forced area to stay, hell he even found himself distantly tracing his gaze along the zipper of your bag on the bed, swallowing when he'd seen the lace panties peeking out of the black bag.

"Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeean?" You called softly, snapping him out of his wandering. He made the mistake of glancing down at you, catching a glimpse of your adorable puppy dog look. 

Fuck.

"God dammit, I swear if you tell ANYONE, especially Sammy that I-" You cut him off, kissing him quickly before grabbing his hand and dragging him out the door of the motel room, nearly crashing into Sam who was returning from getting a few books.

"See ya later Sammy! Me and Dean are gonna go an-" You began, wanting to see if you could get away with blabbing to Sam that you could turn the rugged, rough, stubborn hunter into a huge sweetheart with just one look, but Dean clamped his hand over your mouth.

"We're going to the bar, call if you need anything." He hastily lied, and you rolled your eyes, winking at Sam, who had assumed something else. He knew the bar was a lie, but since Dean had cut you off mid-sentence, he just kind of figured...yuck. His face was bright red as he closed the motel room door behind him, and you let out an amused chuckle, still muffled by Dean's hand until he knew Sam was no longer able to hear.

"You're pushing your luck, kiddo." Dean warned, and you stuck out your tongue at him.

"Please, I'm barely a year younger than you, don't be cocky about age or else I'll start calling you grandpa!" You shot back, and Dean's jaw hardened, obviously not liking that.

"Let's just get this shit done and over with..." He grumbled, and you squeezed his hand.

"I promise you'll like it!" You reassured, now his turn to roll his eyes as a look of skepticism crossed his face.

"Please, I've seen sunsets while driving Baby, and if hearin' her purr while watching it doesn't give me any sort of reaction, there's no way in hell you're going to change that." He said simply, shrugging a bit. You glared at him, then began skipping as you neared a hill.

"Trust me, I'm good at making things special. Remember back in Florida when Sam left to go see that guy about his little problem and you thought you HATED caramel sauce so badly and then I poured it all over my -" You teased, and Dean groaned. Whether it was a groan of annoyance, frustration, or something else, you didn't know. But it shut you up.

"You can't exactly pour a sunset over yourself now can you?" He quipped, and you grinned, leaning up and pecking him on the cheek before dragging him up the hill, filled with new found energy.

"Come on Dean, hurry up and get your elderly ass up here before the sun goes down!" You feigned annoyance, easily recognizable, but the elderly comment made him drag YOU up the remainder of the hill. You let out a shriek of laughter, wrapping your arms around his waist once you reached the top. A small rumble of laughter sounded from Dean, and you grinned up at him.

"That was the easy part, now get your ass up to that branch, and make it quick! We have like..." You looked over at the sky. "ten ish minutes before it starts going down over the mountains, so make it snappy!" You said, failing in hiding your excitement. Dean let out another groan - this one of obvious annoyance, but he hauled himself up the side of the tree, climbing up to the top branch where you'd directed. 

Quick as a flash you scaled the side of the tree, seating yourself next to Dean.

"I thought you were afraid of heights?" He asked softly, lacing his fingers with yours as the two of you waited.

"I am, but this is the best spot I've ever been shown." You murmured softly, watching the horizon as the sun slowly started dipping lower, gradually closing in on falling over the mountain's peak. "Plus, it helps if I don't look down and focus on the sunset." You added quickly, hoping it was divert any questions as to who it was that showed you this spot.

Nope.

"Who was it?" He asked, unable to hide his curiosity as to why you were so keen on showing him this spot.

Truthfully, you'd lived in this town before meeting Sam and Dean - all your life until you turned 29 and bolted. Your mother had finally passed away, and having no guilt due to not having any other family, you were finally able to ditch your abusive prick of a husband and run. 

You were on your own for a few years, but soon met Dean at a bar. You were completing odd jobs here and there, not unlike him and his brother as he'd mentioned. The only difference was where your odd jobs involved cleaning or cooking jobs, theirs were hunting. Things.

You two had immediately clicked, laughing and joking. True, you were originally skittish around any man, including Dean, but you played it off. If he noticed, he never mentioned it, which you were grateful for considering you didn't like to even think about your past, let alone talk about what your husband used to do to you.

You met up again a few weeks later in another town, and made the decision to drive together, seeing as you seemed to be headed in the same direction - which truthfully for you was nowhere, just trying to get as far away from home as possible. Though, you'd never told him that.

Dean knew this was your hometown, and he knew you'd left because your mother had died.

"I wanted to make this place a happier memory with you." You admitted, trying to avoid the question, but since he'd known you for over a year and a half now, he knew better.

"Y/n, what happened here?" He asked softly, that voice where he was trying to get it out of you while trying not to scare you or piss you off. The voice you rarely got to hear. The voice that made you tear up because that was the voice he used when he knew you were avoiding or hiding something, driving you to feel guilty. 

You took a shaky breath, feeling like the sun had stopped altogether in the sky as you wished the sun would set faster.

"His name was James...my ex...and he...I...I made him mad a lot, it was my fault that things turned out the way they did." You murmured quietly. Dean stiffened. He'd heard that during interviews in the past where him and Sam would accidentally stumble across a past abuse victim. The self blame, the excuses.

"What did he do to you" He asked calmly, but his voice was no longer soft. It was gravelly once more.

"Dean it's okay, he's gone now. I was young and foolish and it doesn't matter." You reassured, but he shook his head.

"It's not okay. Whatever he did or said to you, it's not true. Whatever bad memory is in this place, we'll make it better okay?" He promised, reaching over to stroke your cheek, wiping away a tear you hadn't even noticed fell. You leaned into his touch, scooting so his arm was wrapped tightly around you while you watched the sun dip behind the mountain. The sky was a brilliant number of shades of pink, orange, peach, purple, and red. 

You couldn't help the smile that settled on your face when the sun finally set. You and Dean stayed there for at least two hours, just talking, remembering stories and things in the past you two had experienced. You laughed, and honestly you cried a bit when he pressed a bit further as to what had happened here. When you confessed the events that had happened, and how you tried to focus on that sunset through it all, Dean pulled you into such a tight hug, he nearly made both of you topple out of the tree branch, causing you both to burst out laughing.

"Sam's gonna get concerned as to how long we've been banging" You commented, starting to get chilly due to it being dark out having stayed so long. Dean snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Please, remember when we had marathon sex in Kentucky to see who would win a bet?" He reminded, and you burst out laughing.

"Yes, you lasted surprisingly long before passing out under me after switching positions." You added, and Dean huffed.

"Come on, we'd been at it for like two hours straight with me on top and you just laying there." He pouted.

"Oh really? Because that's not really how I remember it...I'm sure I still have the recording somewhere in our bags..." You added casually, and Dean's eyes widened.

"Show Sammy and you're dead." He said seriously, and you grinned mischievously.

"I don't have to show him. He walked in on you passed out and me laughing my ass off." You said innocently. He went to tickle you, and you quickly swung down onto a lower branch, scrambling down the tree to make a run for it, laughing loudly as he yelled something about getting back there so he could tickle you till you pissed yourself.

You made it all the way to the bottom before he caught up, picking you up and spinning you around in his arms. You let out a squeak, then started laughing again. 

When returned to your own feet, you turned to look up at Dean, grinning.

"I love you Dean, I'm sorry if I annoy you sometimes but I do really love you" You murmured softly, and he chuckled.

"I need you, Y/n...and I love you too." He replied in an equally hushed murmur, and you stretched up to kiss him. He leaned in, pecking your lips gently with his own, then pulled you into a vice-like grip, tickling you madly. You cried uncle between bouts of exhausting laughter, and he eventually let go.

"We should get some sleep, got that case tomorrow to investigate, remember?" He said, almost sounding disappointed.

"Don't worry, we can come back here and do this again after." You whispered, and he chuckled.

"Hell will freeze over before I come back to a mushy sunset date sweetheart." He said stubbornly, his voice gruff as usual. You laughed.

"Well, given you and Sam's track record I'm surprised Hell hasn't frozen over yet." You teased, winking before squirming away and making a mad dash for the motel. "C'mon gramps, move it! I'm hungry!" You yelled, and Dean growled, bolting after you to get revenge for that gramps comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the little delay on updating at all everyone. I had a bit of a problem with a guy I babysat for that was pretty freaking scary, so I've been kind of out of writing for a while. Everything seems to have settled down for me though - event wise and emotionally, so I'll hopefully be updating my fics a lot more!
> 
> Thank you SO much for your love and support and patience on an update, and I can't express just how much I adore you guys!
> 
> Love you, and please let me know what you thought of this chapter!
> 
> Castiel's Sugar chapter will be up by the end of the week hopefully! Stay tuned. <3


	4. Castiel - Sugar

The insecurity was given to happen the day you were born. It wasn't something anyone had expected, as you were carried full term, and born completely healthy...other than the mysterious reason behind you being born completely and utterly blind.

It was also impossible to fix to boot. There was no point in trying, something about tubes not connected and something missing entirely. You still had movement of your eyes, but you saw absolutely nothing. Your parents had the money, but they didn't want to use you as a lab rat when there was no guarantee it would let you see...something like a mere 3% of it working, and even lower if you survived the treatment. 

Elementary School, Middle School, High School, they were all hell for you. The continuous bullying and teasing drove you into a severe depression for most of your adolescent life, which in turn caused you to be painfully insecure about everything - appearance, personality, your blindness.

Your parents and school counselors, the doctor, the therapist, they all suggested you transfer into a homeschooling program once you'd reached High School, but you flat out refused. The few friends you did manage to acquire during those hellish months, they were the best people you'd ever known. You didn't want to leave them, and they did stick up for you.

Unfortunately, senior year, the night of prom, you'd been surprised that you were actually asked. It didn't matter what he may have looked like, you were truly honored that someone would choose to ask you to be their date on such a memorable night. Your two best friends had come over to help you get ready. They'd gotten you a dress, one they swore made you look like a goddess.

You knew just from feeling yourself when you'd wash in the shower, you didn't have an unappealing body. You were in surprisingly good shape, average height, long hair that your mother told you was one of your best features next to your shining personality, and soft skin. You trusted them when they did your makeup, your hair, your nails, everything. Your parents were both out of town for the week, so they weren't there to see you off, but you didn't really mind, too thrilled at the excitement of being asked to prom.

When you got into the limo, you rode with your date, your friends and their dates to the High School, excitement bubbling out of you endlessly throughout the entire ride. Your friends would chatter back, laughing at something every so often, but you figured they were just excited as well, brushing it off.

You stepped out of the vehicle, your hand grasped by your date as he led you toward what you figured out, from the blasting music, was the gymnasium. You whispered a soft thank you, silencing yourself as you neared closer, excitement growing more and more the closer you drew to the doors.

The sound of the heavy doors swinging open, the music blasting to your already overly sensitive ears, you felt a small bit of unease. You were roughly shoved into the gym, tripped and landing on the floor.

You struggled to stand, feeling around for something to grab to help pull yourself to your feet, but you froze when the music stopped, and the entire gym burst into laughter.

Your stomach dropped and you felt sick, fearing the worst. Your best friends, the ones you trusted through your hell of a high school experience, the two girls you told all your secrets and fears, the ones you shared all the special things your mom would put in your lunch for you, they'd set you up.

The tears had streamed down your face before you'd even noticed, and although a teacher chaperoning the event had come to pull you off the floor, you knew that you'd never be the same. Your parents had rushed home from the family gathering they'd been at, offering to press charges for harassment and mental abuse, but you quickly tarnished the idea. You couldn't ruin someone's life, you weren't like that.

After taking a year off to earn some money, you managed to get accepted into Stanford University. You'd gotten straight A's all through high school, and even though rumors had been spread about your parents bribing the school to take it easy on you, you'd worked very hard to earn your grades. You were proud of yourself.

You'd hoped that going to Stanford would let you get the fresh start you were looking for. Becoming a lawyer was definitely going to be hard if you weren't able to use tell-tale signs to see if someone was lying, but after your whole prom fiasco, you'd come to be able to get a good sense of when or not someone was lying just from how they sounded. The little fault in their voice or how you could hear their feet shuffling while they shifted their weight. 

You heard the whispers as you used your handy dandy walking stick down the halls as you found your way to your first class. You nearly walked into the wrong one, but thanks to the brail installments under the room number panels, you found the first door you'd gone to was room 402, not 403.

You stepped inside, being directed to an empty seat. There was someone next to you, and you nodded slightly, hoping they'd speak. The blank look in your eyes should have been enough to tell that you were blind as a bat, so you prayed they wouldn't just nod in return.

"Hey, I'm Sam. Sam Winchester" Came a friendly greeting and a light touch on your hand. You smiled, a little relieved that he seemed kind enough. 

"I-I'm Y/n. You studying to be a lawyer too?" You asked softly, mentally cursing at the fact you'd stuttered out of nerves in the beginning of your sentence. He leaned back in his seat, the chair creaking slightly, which caused you to stiffen out of habit. You had sensitive hearing, it was necessary.

"Yeah, figured I needed to get out of the family business and do my own thing you know?" He commented, and you couldn't help but smile - seeing as that was your exact case. Both of your parents were highly known Doctors, and although they'd somewhat wished for you to join the practice as well, they understood you had your own dreams and ambitions.

"Oh, are your parents doctors?" You asked, unable to hide your curiosity and if you could relate to him even more.

"Haha, no uh...not doctors. I think that's the Professor, we should you know..." He stammered, and you raised an eyebrow, unable to hide your amused expression. Not that you knew what it looked like or if it was even noticeable to him.

"Be quiet?" You finished, and he laughed softly again, whispering a small "yes" before turning his attention from you to the teacher.

That was the first and last time you ever talked to Sam, as he didn't return to that class again. It always bothered you, where he vanished to, but you heard that his apartment had caught on fire, killing his girlfriend. You figured he just needed time to get over that, as anyone would.

When you got your degree, you were thrilled to begin your new career as a defense attorney. About a year into the field, you were on your way to the station, as you'd been called in to work for a few guys who were brought in for many different charges. It seemed like you had your work cut out for you, but you enjoyed a challenge.

"Thank you Earl, I'd like to talk to my clients in private now please." You said, stepping in. The only reason you'd know it was Earl, was his distinct scratchy voice could be heard through the door while he tried to interrogate the two men sitting across the table.

Earl muttered something under his breath, you ignoring him as usual before you found your way to your seat, retracting your seeing stick and pulling up your folders from your bag.

"Alright gentlemen, can you fill me in on w-" you began, but you were interrupted by a sharp intake of breath.

"Y/n?" Came an oddly familiar voice, and you froze. There was no way.

"Sammy? You know this chick?" Came a gruff question, and you blinked, completely shocked.

"Sam...Winchester, right?" You asked slowly, taking a moment to remember his name. You heard him lean forward in his seat, that creaking noise you'd heard all those years ago ringing a bell. "You're still alive?" You blurted out, then felt your cheeks grow red when a snort of laughter came from the man next to Sam.

"Listen Sweetcheeks, you obviously know more about what we do than you let on, I'll have you know we had a couple close calls with him dying and crap and me dying, becoming a de-" There was a harsh stomp - presumably on the other man's foot from Sam. You were confused.

"Were you hospitalized then? O-or did someone try to hurt you? Also what's your name if you don't mind me asking." You quickly said, turning your heard toward the other man's direction.

"Dean. Winchester. Figured I'd be at least a little more recognizable than my brother Sammy over here, I have been doing this longer, sheesh." He grumbled, and you frowned. You hadn't known Sam had a brother. 

"Dean. She doesn't know anything like that. I had a class with her at Stanford." Sam said earnestly, and you narrowed your eyes.

"Why am I here boys? You claim you're innocent but you're acting extremely suspicious and there's a mountain of evidence with you on tape, reports of...grave desecration, murder suspicions....what did you two do?" You asked, lowering your voice.

"If you let us out of here we'll explain everything Doll." Dean replied, and you knew for a fact he was smirking. Sam elbowed him as best he could, Dean hissing out a curse or two directed at Sam. You had a bad bad feeling, but you didn't get the impression they were lying...they were hiding something, but you didn't sense anything...bad about them. Dean seemed to be an ass, but Sam had been the first one to say something to you at Stanford, he'd been the one that set off your great time there. You'd come out of your shell, had fun, made true friends...

"I can't let you out, you'd know that Sam if you stayed at Stanford." You teased lightly, raising an eyebrow. Dean let out a small chuckle.

"I like her. Now listen, we've got about an hour before all Hell breaks loose, literally, and you guys are cutting in on that time. So could we uh...you know have a bathroom break?" He hinted, and you knit your eyebrows together, frowning a little.

He was asking you to give them a pass. To break the rules, to go against everything you'd been taught and let them go.

So why....why were you considering it? Why did you have such a compelling need to listen to them and know what they were doing?

"I swear you won't regret it, Y/n. It's really important we get out of here before noon..." Sam added, and you didn't like where this was going...but before you could stop yourself you were reaching for the keys in your bag to the handcuffs you always carried.

You slid them across the table, then stood, taking out your stick again as you gestured to the partially opened window where a breeze was gently blowing through. "I'll...meet you outside I guess? I'm trusting you two." You shakily said, then exited, telling the guard outside you just needed to use the restroom and your clients were not to be bothered.

You soon found yourself outside, heading for the back alley to wait. You were pulled to the side suddenly, a hand over your mouth so you wouldn't scream.

"It's just me, Dean's getting the car and our uh...our friend..." Sam said softly, and you nodded, breathing when he let you go.

"We have about ten minutes before they notice we're gone...you better not be screwing me over Winchester...Lawyer to abandoned lawyer. I'm trusting you." You warned, and he chuckled. You froze when you heard the rumbling of an engine. Sam had you by the hand as he led you to the car. 

He helped you in quickly, alarms sounding. You fumbled around for the seatbelt, managing to grasp it and buckle yourself in before Dean sped off. 

"Thanks Y/n..." Sam said quietly after a moment of silence. You closed your eyes, leaning back as mixed feelings settled in your stomach.

"You are blind." Came a gravelly voice from the front passenger seat, and your expression hardened. There was a sharp smack and Sam huffed.

"Cas, you can't just-" He began, obviously ready to launch into a lecture, but you interrupted.

"Blind as a fucking bat, buddy. Why does it matter to you?" You snapped, and you heard Cas shuffle in his seat, turning around so he could get a better look at you, where as your gaze just focused blankly in his direction.

"It does matter to me. Although he created you, it is unfair for you to not see all the beauty of this world." He replied calmly, and you bristled.

"I don't need to see anything, I've managed quite well without sight. I don't need to see the beauty to know it. Now turn around and shut up." You said through clenched teeth. You didn't really understand what he meant by "He created you", and frankly you didn't really give a shit. Dean let out a low, long whistle.

"You two fight like an old married couple and you don't even know each other. Cas, this is Y/n, a lawyer or something they brought in for us before she helped break us out. Y/n, this is Castiel...er uh..."

"Angel of the Lord." Cas interrupted, and you raised an eyebrow, regretting your decision to help Sam and his brother. You decided everyone was nuts in this car.

"If you're an angel that makes me Stevie Wonder." You muttered, crossing your arms as you pondered a way to get away from them and turn them in. Maybe you could come up with a story of how they threatened you then kidnapped you...

"Who is Stevie Wonder?" Cas asked, and Sam sighed, ignoring the so-called Angel.

"Y/n I know it's hard to believe but it's true. There's a lot of things you don't know...and we've gotten you involved in all of this thanks to Dean's big mouth and his assumption you were a former hunter." Sam said, sounding apologetic. Hunter?

"Like, hunting moose in Canada or something?" You asked, and Dean chuckled from the driver's seat. You had no idea that Sam's nick-name was "moose", but Dean laughed at the unintentional joke nonetheless. 

"Not quite sweetheart. Say the word and we'll drop you off wherever we stop, but I don't think you'll have an easy time convincing your bosses and coworkers that you were kidnapped, seeing as the security tapes'll show you sliding us the key and whatever." He said simply, and you got the feeling he just shrugged.

They were right...intentionally or not, they'd basically trapped you into going along with them. You couldn't go back now, your career was ruined, maybe you'd have to start over in Canada...while they hunted moose?

"What's my other option?" You asked quietly, rubbing your temples as you tried to process everything that was happening.

"You can help us. You seem pretty smart, and you have a good judge of character since you decided to help me'n Sammy. Plus, Cas hasn't given us any warning bells on you so I'm thinkin' we're good on the honesty scale." He replied, rambling off a bit. He'd seemed gruff at first, but he seemed the type that once you got him talking, he didn't shut up.

"I don't exactly have much of a choice." You murmured, almost to yourself as you let out a defeated sigh. Sam reached out and put a hand on your shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze to try and reassure you. However, his attempt did very little other than annoy you, which in turn caused you to shrug him away.

"Okay, start explaining to me exactly what the hell I've gotten myself into...please" You added quietly, and Dean snorted.

"Well..." Sam began.

~Timeskip~

After about an hour driving, Sam, Dean, and Castiel had explained basically everything you needed to know. All the things that went bump in the night, those things you used to wonder were real, the monsters of your nightmares? They were all real...well, minus that flying spaghetti monster your cousin had sworn up and down he'd seen in the sky when you were 8. 

Honestly? You took it surprisingly well. You were a little surprised of course, but you'd always had these... feelings. Whenever you were alone in a motel while travelling for work or whenever you visited your great aunt's creepy feeling old house, you'd get the creeps and feel chills for no apparent reason, or feel as though you weren't alone.

You could tell the three men in the car were a little dumbfounded at your calm reaction, and while both Sam and Dean assumed you were just in shock, Castiel knew otherwise. He could tell there was something you weren't telling them, but didn't have the heart to invade the territory of your mind. In truth, monsters weren't just the things these three supposedly hunted. Monsters were the supposed friends who broke your trust all those years ago. Monsters were the people who looked down on you or doubted your ability just because you were blind.

After a little while of you simply being silent, Dean cleared his throat.

"So uh...you hungry? There's a diner about fifteen minutes from here with really good pie, so if you're not hungry you can just wait in the car. I'll even crack the window for ya!" He teased slightly, and you managed a soft laugh as you shook your head with a shrug.

"I think I need some pie." You agreed, closing your eyes as you leaned back in your seat. You had heard the front passenger seat shift a little as Castiel turned around, and you had the sneaking suspicion he was watching you. 

"You know I may be blind but I'm not deaf, turn around angel boy." You mumbled, 

Cas quickly turned, and a small smirk of satisfaction settled on your mouth.

What you hadn't been aware of however, was Dean mouthing "crush" to Sam via the rearview mirror.

You sighed when the car pulled to a stop, as you'd managed to finally get comfortable. Your work clothes you were wearing weren't exactly the best for relaxing in. You stretched, fumbling around for the door handle, only to have the motion interrupted when the door swung open from the outside. You reached over for your seeing stick, only to have your stomach sink to your knees.

"Sam...Sam I can't....where is it?" You asked, the panic evident in your voice. Sam was looking at you in confusion, until it clicked.

"Shit...it must have fallen out when getting away..." He muttered, and you quickly covered your face with your hands, shaking your head. You hadn't gone a single day without that stupid stick, that stupid stupid seeing tool that prevented you from walking into walls.

"Hey, you know what Y/n, how about we elect Sammy as your replacement, he'll be your seeing eye dog!" Dean piped up from behind where Sam was crouched by the door, and you laughed softly, running your fingers through your soft, (Y/h/c) locks as you tried to calm yourself down. 

"I mean hell, he's even got the hair for it, he'll be perfect for the job!" Dean added again, desperate to distract you so you wouldn't cry. Castiel was still seated in the front seat, but turned around to see everything.

"I'm...yeah thank you guys, I'm sorry. I just...sometimes I wish I could see ya know?" You murmured that last part to yourself, but Cas had heard, and whipped his hand out, settling his index and middle finger on your forehead. You didn't even have a chance to react because as soon as he'd touched you, you were engulfed in a bright, white light. You cried out in shock as everything around you became...visible.

It was too bright, everything was too bright and...there.

Dean had yelled, quickly smacked Cas's arm away, and Sam held you in your seat by your shoulders as tears streamed down your face. Your eyes refused to focus on one thing, your gaze darting around. It was all too much...everything was...there and you could...you could see...

Your gaze briefly focused on a man in a trench-coat, watching you with wide eyes while another man was yelling at him.

The next thing you knew, everything went black, and you went limp in Sam's grip.

 

When you came to, you couldn't lift your eyelids. You were praying that what you'd been able to see...was a cruel dream. A dream that was simply testing your emotional limits and mental strength. You took a shaky breath, your eyes finally opening. 

Tears welled up when it was revealed you could see. A choked sob escaped you, and you realized you were staring blankly at one of the men you'd seen before passing out. The one who was being yelled at, the one wearing the trench-coat and loose tie.

He was the only one in the room with you, and he was just watching you, a look of pained guilt evident even to your newfound sight. His expression matched the feelings you'd had in the past.

"C-Castiel?" You whimpered, sitting up on what you realized was a motel bed. He flinched, knitting his eyebrows together in concern. You'd never know, but to him your voice sounded sweeter than anything he'd ever known. Cas didn't move, but he did hold your gaze. After a moment, you shot up from the bed and scrambled toward him, throwing your arms around him and squeezing tightly. You'd buried your head in his shirt, holding your breath as you held him in the embrace. You nearly jumped away when you felt him wrap his arms around you gently, and you realized that the tears were still streaming down your face.

You peeked up at him, and he still looked guilty.

"I am sorry for giving you sight, Y/n...I should have asked first. I just wanted you to see the beauty of the world...you deserved to see..." He murmured, his deep voice causing his chest to rumble gently against your cheek. In all honesty, it wasn't unpleasant, and in fact, the reaction to his apology was butterflies in your stomach, something you hadn't felt in a long time.

You shook your head, stepping back and looking up at him with a serious face.

"No....please...please don't apologize. I was just really surprised and didn't know what was happening and it was just really overwhelming but..." You paused, your voice growing shaky.

"Thank you Castiel...thank you so much." You whispered finally after a moment of silence, quickly embracing the angel once more. You were trying not to shake, eyes squeezed shut tight so you could focus on the hug and not the overwhelming sight you now possessed.

"So...you are not mad?" He asked nervously, and you let out a small, breathy laugh, shaking your head as you pulled away to look at him, studying his appearance carefully. A blush crept to your cheeks when you noticed he was blushing as well.

"No Castiel, I'm more than grateful. Thank you so much..." You managed, then frowned. "Where are Sam and Dean?" You asked, realizing you two were completely alone.

"They left to take care of a few things, they should be back in a day or two. I would have gone as well, but I could not leave you alone here with no um..." He paused, searching for the right word. "No support." He finished, and you laughed softly, then realizing something else.

"I'm...I'm going to have to learn to read and write again...any way you can zap that knowledge into my head too?" You asked, partially kidding but also partially serious. Cas shook his head, but looked thoughtful.

"I...we have some time, and unless Sam or Dean call for my assistance, I could...we...I could help you learn, if you would like?"

You couldn't help the grin that settled on your face, finding something slightly adorable in the way he stammered.

"I'd like that..." You murmured, not breaking eye contact for a moment, before Cas turned to find some books in Sam's bag he'd left, so the two of you could start.

~Extended ending~

A few hours later, after Cas trying to teach you the alphabet and a few simple sentences he could manage to pick out in the complicated lore books, you'd fallen asleep, your head resting comfortably on Castiel's chest while his arm was around you. He delicately traced his fingers through your hair, feeling a bit guilty that he was enjoying watching you sleep, but he couldn't help relishing in how beautiful you looked to him. He didn't move the whole time you slept, praying Dean and Sam wouldn't need his help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm SO sorry for my sudden disappearance again, I've been extremely busy with school, work, and a social life to boot, so any spare moment I've had has been dedicated to sleep and homework. The long weekend allowed me to work on a few things, and I'm planning to dedicate the little time I have on weekends after homework to work on my fics again. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience, support and continuous understanding for my absences, and I'm so sorry if you were disappointed for me leaving. Thank you thank you THANK you for being so amazing everyone, and I love you to bits. <3


	5. Sugar - Crowley

Lord, please provide you with the strength to get through this hectic night.

It was a Saturday shift, always the busiest, but always the most stressful and draining. 

The Club, called "The Midnight Flame", was your full time job for the past two years. You waited on the so called "gentlemen" who loyally returned every few days, taking drink orders, food requests and whatever else you could provide for them...and unfortunately that included being groped from time to time.

In all fairness, you kind of expected it, seeing as the uniform for the club waitresses were skimpy little maid costumes. You didn't have the safety net of the stage like the club's dancers did. Up there they couldn't be touched. Up there they couldn't be mahandled, groped, felt up or pushed around.

How ironic was that? The one place you were physically safest, was the place you were mentally terrified of being. To be completely and utterly exposed to any preying eyes in the smoke filled, alcohol induced, sweaty, and dirty men in the audience or lounger? That was not high on your list of priorities. 

So here you were, chatting back in the changing room with some of the girls, watching the clock to make sure you weren't late to starting your shift, seeing as the boss was a complete ass who would look for any excuse to guilt an employee into staying longer or docking pay.

You sighed, saying bye and goodluck to the girls dancing that night before heading out to start your 8 hour shift of pure concentrated 100% torture. 

You stepped out to begin seeing to the clients, forcing a cringed smile every time their sweaty palm would brush against your skin, biting back a retort to every line thrown your way, and forcing yourself to let out a sickeningly sweet giggle when they'd try to give you a tip, via waistband of course.

You were barely an hour in, angry at the fact that the club's best dancers were not on point that night, because that meant less of a distraction for the men and more time to ogle and feel you up. You grew increasingly more frazzled as the night wore on, the relief you hoped would set in if the girls warmed up more failing to arrive. The guys even had the nerve to boo one of the girls off stage, and you knew the boss would be chewing her out in the back while the next girl danced. 

You had a ten minute break, so you leaned over the bar, grabbing your favourite thing to dull your senses, even if it tasted horrible on it's own. Straight vodka. You were reaching to refill your glass after chugging it down as quick as possible, but a firm hand on your wrist stopped you. Your attention snapped to the person beside you, great, HIM.

"Baaaabe, come on and just take me back, you won't have to work here anymore and I won't cheat this time I swear." Came the drunken plea from your ex boyfriend, Reggie.

"Reggie let go, I have to work." You said through clenched teeth, trying to move past him. He however seemed to not be taking no for an answer, blocking your path with ease despite his drunken stupor. You managed to wrench your arm free from his grip, but he still wouldn't move from your way.

"You wouldn't have to work if you took me back Y/n" He replied, his words slurring together. You narrowed your eyes, trying to get the attention of the bouncer by the door, but he was focused on making sure the dancers weren't touched.

"Dammit Reg, just get lost okay?" You muttered, trying to duck to the side, but he pinned you to the back of the counter. Macie behind the bar was waving for the bouncer, but someone intervened.

"Pardon me, but I do believe the lady had better things to do than speak with the likes of you" Came a rather posh sounding British accent. You looked to your left, a middle aged-looking man casually leaning on the wall near the bar, his eyebrow raised as he regarded you with a slight nod before returning his gaze on the drunken man that was your ex.

"How would you know? You don't know her." Reggie retorted, moving to get into the new challenger's face. The man simply sighed, gesturing for you to turn around.

"I'd prefer a pretty little thing like you not have to see this." He stated, and you found no other choice within your mind but to obey, whipping around and focusing on the trickle of alcohol run down the edge of your glass. There was a muffled yelp, but when you turned, Reggie was nowhere in sight.

Not having the incentive to ask, you looked at the man who'd helped you.

"T-thanks I think...he just...his drunk self gets the best of him more often than not." You said with a shrug, and the man chuckled.

"What's your name my dear?" He asked, and you quickly replied.

"Well my name HERE is-" You began, but were interrupted by a familiar yell.

"VANILLA, GET YOUR ASS ON STAGE, DIAMOND'S OUT SICK." Barked your manager, and you froze. When you didn't move, he stormed over.

"Either you haul ass up there and start making me some money or you're fired, Y/n." He growled, and you flinched, nodding before throwing an apologetic glance in the direction of the man you'd yet to have a chance to ask the name of. You quickly went in the back, doing a ten second change before heading out.

Popping your dancing cherry wasn't how you intended for the night to go, but you couldn't afford to lose your job. You had noticed that the man who'd helped with your ex, had stayed and was watching you from where you'd left him. You knew you were blushing madly, but the stage lighting seemed to help disguise that much, or at least you hoped so anyways.

Finally after you were finally allowed to leave the stage, you gathered your discarded articles of clothing, save for your panties which you hadn't been wearing in the first place, and scurried backstage to change back into your original waitress uniform.

You'd never felt so grateful for the skimpy little costume, and you felt so degraded over the fact that you were completely nude in front of 60 middle aged men.

"When you catch a break, maybe we could continue our conversation before your employer so rudely interrupted us?" Came a now familiar voice, and you turned to see the man who had helped you with your problem of an ex boyfriend.

"I'd like that...you're definitely a um...a refreshing face after all the guys I see here." There was a brief look of surprise on the man's face, but you didn't have time to wonder what it was about, as you were ushered away to see to another client.

The rest of the night wore on, and you didn't end up getting a break. The man, who'd introduced himself as Crowley, had come to bid you a farewell, as he'd needed to get the show on the road. You had hastily scribbled down your cell number, unable to hide your blush as you slipped him the slightly crumpled napkin that had your digits on it.

"You don't have to, I just...I liked talking to you" You said, rubbing your arm awkwardly. He'd simply taken the napkin, nodding.

"I'll be seeing you darling." He replied, before leaning to kiss your cheek, walking out of the club.

"Vanilla! Get back to work!" Yelled your boss, and you sighed, snapping yourself out of your kiss-drunken stupor, feeling similar to a love-sick tweenage girl.

~Time Skip brought to you in part by, my lazy fucking brain unable to write about actually being productive.~

A few days had passed, and you were walking home from another shift. It was close to 3 in the morning, and you wanted nothing more than to just curl up and sleep. You'd been dancing every night since you'd met Crowley, as two of the girls had quit leaving the boss understaffed and demanding.

Truth be told you were pretty good at the dancing, it was just the self conscious and demeaning feelings that welled up inside you when dozens of pairs of eyes were pinned on you.

Crowley had called you every night while you were walking home, keeping you company while you trekked through the many alleys and streets in the dark nights. He'd offered on numerous occasions to walk you home, but seeing as he hadn't been at the club, you didn't want to impose. You assured him you were fine, glad to just have the verbal company. Tonight however, Crowley hadn't called. You didn't think much of it, knowing it wasn't a guaranteed thing for him to call, despite his track record for never missing a call.

You sighed, turning down the alley that lead to your grungy little apartment, but stopped dead in your tracks when you saw four figures, speaking in one of the corners. You frowned, then eyes widened when everyone turned to look at you.

"Crowley?" You asked, uncertain if you were seeing straight. What was he doing here? And who were these other guys?

"Who're you?" Came a gruff reply, not giving Crowley the chance to answer for himself. "Crowley who is she?" He asked again, turning to the man you'd met those few nights before.

"Y/n, I'd suggest going to your home, I'd rather you not have to listen to any of the words these three have to say" He said with that charismatic smile. You however, were famous for being stubborn.

"No, I'd like to know why the hell you guys are out in front of my apartment, I'm a little concerned I don't want to have to uncover a dead body tomorrow morning." You replied, crossing your arms over your chest as you kept your feet planted where they were.

"Where'd you find her Crowley, she seems way too cool to be friends with you." Said the gruff sounding one again, and you raised an eyebrow.

"You look like you seem to think you're pretty cool, and you're hanging around him, aren't you?" You countered, springing to Crowley's defense.

The tallest one, who had shaggy longer hair, laughed at that.

"Dean she's not wrong, you do call yourself cool." He'd said.

"Shut up Sam." Said Dean. Crowley had remained quiet, simply watching the exchange curiously. You were the same girl from the club, only you were allowed to talk back here. It was a little fascinating for him.

"Alright, so you're Sam, and You're Dean. What's your name Mister 'silent trench coat' guy? Do I call you Silent Bob?" You asked, knowing you were pushing the limit with your attitude. 

"Sam she's seen Clerks!" Dean whisper yelled excitedly, and you grinned, glad he caught the reference instead of getting your neck in his hands.

"My name is Castiel, angel of the Lord." Said the trench coat man, and you opened and closed your mouth, wondering what this guy had smoked.

"Cas! You can't just introduce yourself like that, we've been over this!" Dean scolded, and Crowley stepped away from the trio, smiling kindly as he'd done when you first met.

"Darling I'm sorry I didn't call today, these three have had me pretty busy as of late." He murmured, and you raised an eyebrow, glancing over at the three again, before looking at Crowley.

"It's fine...I uh...why are you guys outside my apartment?" You asked, hoping to deter the topic away from you.

"Well, The boys here needed my help, and caught me on the way to meeting you on your way home from work." Crowley informed, and you couldn't help but notice his slightly flustered demeanor, which for his naturally suave appearance and personality, was noticeable.

"You were going...to meet me?" You asked, not sure if you'd heard him correctly, fearing your sleep deprived and dance-weary mind was playing tricks on you again.

"Well, I didn't want you to walk alone again tonight, my dear." Crowley replied, and you knew you were the one madly blushing now. 

A loud snort came from Dean, who was immediately smacked upside the head by Sam, who was watching this whole ordeal with extreme curiosity. 

"Don't mind squirrel here, he tends to forget his manners around a lady." Crowley explained, and you shook your head. 

"Um...if you're not busy any more, did you want to come upstairs with me? You don't have to I just thought you might like a coffee or something since it's so cold out. I um...You three are welcome to join too." You added quickly, suddenly losing your nerve. 

These four DID look a little bit busy, but you also knew that you'd felt something a little more than friendship for Crowley. 

"I'd like that very much" Crowley replied with a small smirk, but Dean cleared his throat. 

"Sorry princess but uh, Crowley here forgets we've got a bit of an emergency to sort out tonight. I'm sure you won't be busy walking home tomorrow night though, right Crowley?" Dean asked, shooting him a look. 

"Yeah, it's also best you don't leave your apartment tonight Y/n, no matter what. There's a uh....there's rumour of a really messed up guy in your neighbourhood and-" Sam added, looking a little worried, but you simply cut him off.

"It's okay, I won't. Walking home alone in the dark is enough of a thrill for me." You replied, smiling slightly. 

Dean smirked, then tilted his head. "Wait, I think I know you." Dean said quickly, and you stiffened. 

"No I don't think I've met you..." You replied, immediately nervous. Crowley was the only one you talked to outside of the club, even your boss had no contact of yours, he just trusted you'd show. Which of course you always did, no issue. Life working in a strip club wasn't exactly something you wanted the world to know. 

Crowley tilted his head, looking at Dean, and then you, winking lightly. 

"What do you think Squirrel? She hangs out at one of your frequent strip clubs or something? Does she look like that kind of girl to you?" Crowley asked, looking a little offended on your behalf. 

"Well I mean-" Dean began, but you piped up. 

"I um...yeah I'd never be confident enough to work there." You mumbled, hopeful your acting skills would give him the impression that you were indeed insecure. 

"Sorry I didn't mean to-" Dean stammered, and Sam cleared his throat.

"You should get inside Y/n and uh...it'll sound weird but put salt on all your window ledges and doorways...and don't break the lines at all" Same said, and you raised an eyebrow, completely confused. For some reason, your gut was telling you to listen to him. He stepped forward, leaning in and whispering to you. 

"Be careful with Crowley, he can be more trouble than he's worth." And then turned back to Dean, gesturing for him to follow. 

Dean did, looking you over once more, mentally swearing to himself he'd seen you before. Castiel had stayed where he stood, head cocked as he watched Crowley looking at you. Crowley lingered, walking with you to your apartment entrance. 

"I apologize for those three, they aren't exactly civilized." Crowley said, and you managed a small laugh. 

"They don't seem so bad, and they're friends with you so they can't be complete jerks, right?" You asked, raising an eyebrow. Crowley chuckled, opening the glass door for you, staying outside. 

"I wouldn't say they're friends, more like work partners. Moose isn't so bad, but the other two are just...an acquired taste. 

"Well...thank you for walking me to my door then, and um...do I do that salt thing Sam mentioned?" You asked, a little hesitant to bring that up, as you were tempted to simply google the purpose. 

Crowley's gaze darkened, but he nodded. 

"Please do, it'll keep you safe...just don't look too far into it alright?" he said, and you bit your lip, glancing over his shoulder to see Sam, Dean, and Castiel watching the two of you from a distance. 

"And what if I decide to go ahead and look up the purpose of all this salt stuff?" You asked, eyebrow raised as you began to try and tease Crowley.

"Then you'd be opening a door to something I wish to spare you from." Crowley said, his tone serious. You couldn't help but blush, looking down quickly.

"I need to you understand, that now those three know I actually...care about your well being, they could use you if I decide to be uncooperative, which unfortunately my dear, is my nature." Crowley added, and you frowned, stepping forward to get a closer look at his expression.

"So...you care about me huh?" You asked, smirking a little bit. Before he could reply, you quickly stretched up and planted a chaste kiss on his soft lips. You pulled away, turning to hide your embarrassment and fiddling with your keys, but Crowley grabbed your arm and spun you around, returning the kiss with a great deal more urgency and passion than your original kiss. 

Your eyes fluttered closed as you returned the motions his lips provided, and after a few seconds he pulled away, his thumb tracing your cheek.

"Yes I care, now please go inside and do as Sam instructed." Crowley answered with a grin, before leaning in to whisper. "Before I can't control my actions and put on a show for those three hooligans." You bit your lip, before laughing and unlocking the main entrance, giving a small wave to Crowley and gestured toward the three men standing a ways away. 

"See you tomorrow night?" You asked hopefully, and Crowley nodded.

"Only if you want me there." He answered, and you couldn't stop your stomach from fluttering at how concerned he was for your own needs.

"I do." You whispered, before entering the building and heading up to your floor, ready to salt every entrance, for whatever reason they'd said.

Maybe being a stripper was the push you needed in your life to meet the right guy.

Pretty woman cliche much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for such a late update, we recently moved into a new house and I haven't had much time to write anything! Thanks so much for your patience, and continuous support, and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! Lucifer's chapter will be up soon hopefully! <3 Love you all and thanks again!
> 
> P.S starting a new story soon.
> 
> I probably shouldn't  
> but I am  
> so ha. take that mom.


	6. Lucifer - Sugar

Alright.

Today was the day.

Today was the day you were going to finally confess your carefully and meticulously guarded secret to your wonderful boyfriend of three years.

In all honesty, it was pretty hard to keep secrets from Lucifer, considering he was the damn Devil and all, but you'd done a surprisingly good job at keeping THIS from him...despite times where you were most certain he actually knew what you were hiding. 

It had been raining, about 6 weeks ago, and you'd been laying in bed. Lucifer, yes, THAT Lucifer, had been gone from home for about 2 and a half weeks, following the Winchesters who were trying to follow him; in attempts to keep them from discovering you...the devil's girlfriend. 

Now, it hadn't exactly been anything exciting, you and Luci getting together. You'd simply been in a bad relationship at the time. You'd been seeing a man named Reggie for about a year, and the past 4 months had gotten...well simply put, awful. He only touched you on his terms, and if you tried to speak up, he became temperamental and abusive, his physical tendency to shove you into the nearest wall or object and strangle you had made you snap one night. You managed to twist out of his grip, and ran screaming out of your small home, 3 am in the morning after Reggie had come home drunk. 

Lucifer, the fallen angel himself, had been wandering the neighbourhood, and you had run right into him. 

Oh yeah, you were complete naked by the way, because Reggie had literally ripped you from your late night bubble bath to try and give you the beating of a lifetime in a drunken rage. Your panic was clear as day, and Lucifer saw something within you. He stormed toward Reggie, who had been chasing you down after your initial breakout, and pressed two fingers to his forehead, Reggie flying backward into a car the moment this strange man had touched him. You were hugging yourself, rocking back and forth as you tried to cover your shame next to a parked car. Reggie was clearly dead, or close to it, but Lucifer walked away from him and placed his coat over your shoulders, offering you the first kind gesture you'd had in months.

That was three years ago, as previously mentioned, and you've been in heaven with Luci ever since. Well, as close to heaven as Satan can reach, oh the irony. 

So yes, 6 weeks ago, give or take a few days, you'd been lying in bed, and suddenly felt nauseous. You'd frantically gone to the bathroom, missing the toilet and upchucking the contents of your breakfast into your poor, faithful bathtub; easier target, but man did it look ugly.

Once you'd been certain you were able to stand without puking again, you got to work on cleaning up, wondering why you felt completely fine once again. Shrugging it off as breakfast simply disagreeing with you, you cleaned the bathtub, and went back to your and Luci's bedroom, turning on the TV to watch the news, hoping to see any sign of disaster or hint as to where your beloved boyfriend might be leading the Winchesters. 

Lucifer didn't exactly carry a cellphone these days, and he couldn't abandon his mission to lead the boys away from you to make a quick visit; but gosh darn you wished he was able to at least let you know he was okay.

You must have dozed off; because when you woke up, the very man you'd been pining for was sitting, your head on his lap. You couldn't help the squeal of joy that emitted from your throat, waking up quickly to pepper his face with kisses. 

"Missed you too, love"

Lucifer murmured, holding you close to his chest. You listened to his heartbeat, unable to stop the grin that had spread. 

The next few days, you hardly left Lucifer's side.

You'd grown very attached to having him around, true, but this was very out of character for you; to be this clingy. Sure, he'd been gone for two and a half weeks, but this was ridiculous, and while aware of it, you were super emotional and nervous to not be near him.

The fuck had gotten into you?

This went on for about a week, before Luci had to leave again to figure out what Crowley was up to to keep the boys off his back. You had an inkling as to what was going on; so you quickly went out and bought that magic little pee stick that would decide your future.

You returned to the apartment you shared with Lucifer, under your name of course, and dashed to the bathroom, ripping the pregnancy test from it's box, and pulling your pants off to pee on the stick.

You had a few minutes to wait after that, and those few minutes were the longest you'd ever had to endure. 

Finally, you looked at the result, and your heart felt like it stopped beating right in it's tracks.

Two lines...positive...

You were pregnant.

Honestly, the first thought that ran straight through your mind, bouncing around a few times was "Oh fuck, I'm going to give birth to the Anti-Christ"

You ran your fingers through your hair, tugging at the roots attached to your scalp, a little concerned as to how dry it was - mental note to grab some anti-dandruff shampoo next time you were out.

Why the hell were you thinking about shampoo while freaking out about being pregnant? The fuck are your hormones honestly.

So, back to the present; you were pacing around your shared bedroom with Lucifer, palm splayed over your belly as you frantically tried to get your thoughts in order, and know how to tell him properly that he was either going to be a father, or hand you over to angels to take care of your little situation.

You sighed, finally exiting the room, wandering down the hall to the small living room you had come to know as home. Lucifer was absentmindedly flicking through the channels on the TV, not really paying any attention to anything, seemingly in a trance.

You took a deep, steadying breath, and then, when you had intended to simply call his name to get his attention, word vomit took over.

"I have the devil's spawn inside me right now, babe."

You blurted out, the fear and uncertainty clear in your gaze. It's not that you didn't want kids, quite the opposite really, but the thought of one; giving birth to a half angel, and two; raising the baby that could potentially take over the world one day as the bible "predicted"

Lucifer hesitated, before turning to look at you, complete and utter confusion clearly evident on his face. 

"I'm pregnant"

You said again, this time without the flamboyant outburst that essentially was demonizing the baby you were carrying, the baby, that you hated to admit, was quickly becoming more and more of a priority for you as the little one developed slowly. You were only 8 weeks pregnant, give or take a few days, but the fierce protectiveness of knowing that you were carrying a life - half human life, but a life nonetheless, was beginning to take over your decision making.

Seemingly, Lucifer came to his senses, scrambling to his feet, leaping over the couch, and pulling you into a firm, yet careful embrace, kissing your neck fiercely. You had immediately closed your eyes, your heart swelling, and aching at the same time. You were fearful for the future, knowing that while Lucifer had trouble keeping you alone out of the Winchester's reach, it would be three times as hard for a half angel offspring of the devil to be well hidden. 

Honestly it wasn't even a mild fear, it terrified you.

You hadn't realized you were crying until Luci brushed your cheek with his fingers, collecting the tears that had accumulated on your skin.

"What should we name it?"

He asked with a small smile, and you couldn't help the grin that spread across your face.

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all, your realization that Lucifer's love for you ran deeper than he could ever show on the surface, and that thought made your heart race with excitement, ready to face the future with your amazing boyfriend that had most literally, brought you to hell and back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being patient for the next installment - as I've mentioned before, life's getting a wee bit ahead of me and I only have time to really write when i have like...four days off in a row....which is never .-. I wrote this in about an hour, but I thought it was pretty cute, and sweet....sugar sugar boo doo dooo boo do do oh honey honey
> 
> it's 1:30 am I work tomorrow what am I doing with my life
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on the chapter, love you ♥
> 
> don't hate me my thoughts are nowhere and everywhere, too much in brain. Send hugs. Love you guys <3


End file.
